


Waiter

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 海尔森在情人节时仍旧在出差，但是他准备给康纳一个惊喜





	Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐啊诸位！  
> 以及，结老五怕是真的不会写文了

表盘中的时针慢慢滑向数字十。  
康纳从他的笔记本中抬起头，微弱的蓝色光芒映在他的脸上，屋子里没开灯，唯一的照明设施就是他的显示屏。如果海尔森在家的话，他一定会毫不留情的好好训康纳一顿的，这样确实对眼睛有害，再加上康纳根本不想还嘴，每每这时，总是会有一种莫名的沉默充斥在两人之间——  
但海尔森现在不在家。  
海尔森很忙，他去了亚洲的分公司和一个名字读起来很饶舌头的俄罗斯人谈生意。具体是什么康纳也不懂，他的专业不是金融系，他也不用去听。海尔森会妥善处理好一切即使康纳是他的儿子，公司的掌管者还是海尔森他本人。  
他的离开意味着放松，意味着自由。康纳可以随心所欲，在他不在的这几个月里好好的放飞一会自我。他可以熬一整夜去看他最喜欢的电视节目，他可以吃掉整整一大桶的冰淇淋，他甚至可以现在就和艾吉奥他们到夜店去，在黎明时再回来——  
但康纳并没有这么去做。  
花洒被拧开，滚烫的热水喷洒在青年身上，棕色的皮肤被热气蒸的有些泛红。康纳眨了眨眼睛，睫毛上沾上的水珠顺着他的脸颊流下。说他不想海尔森肯定是假的，康纳转过身子，背靠在冰冷的瓷砖上。海尔森已经离开他两个多月了，除了每天清晨的问候他们就在没联系过。两人之间的距离不是随便说说。当康纳躺在床上准备入睡时，海尔森那边的太阳可能才刚刚升起；当康纳享受他的午餐时，海尔森说不定睡的正熟。时差那把两人之间的联系减到最少，海尔森每天能抽时间给他打个电话也算是不易。  
康纳逃避似的捂住了眼睛，他想海尔森了，太想太想了。白天倒还不怎么样，繁重的学业任务和应付艾吉奥小心翼翼的试探已经抽走了青年的大部分时间，他没时间去想这些；可是一到了晚上，待他时间充裕之后，这种感觉就像是潮水一般涌上心头。这里面不止思念，还有另一种微妙的，说不出的情绪混杂在里面，让康纳无法适应。  
这太不对劲了。  
他使劲摇了摇头，想把那些杂碎玩意都抛出脑海，但这只不过是做无用功，就像是海浪中夹杂的贝壳被冲上海滩一样，那些支离破碎的画面慢慢浮现在康纳的脑海里，他的脸顿时染上愤怒和羞涩的红色。  
他想到他和海尔森之间的第一次亲吻强烈人挺温柔的，他们互相探索，索取；互相给予，品尝。海尔森慢条斯理的可怕，吮着他的下唇迟迟不肯放开，康纳能感觉到他温暖的手捧着他的侧脸，温热的吐息打在他的脸上。周围的一切热的可怕，康纳脑子发闷，根本喘不上来气，当海尔森最后总算是大发慈悲的松开他时，他感觉自己离窒息就只差那一口气。  
他第一次被带上床也是这样，他总是被动的那个，任由海尔森随意摆布。男人把他的乳头舔咬至红肿，双手揉捏着他面前的软肉留下几个泛红的指印。在接下来的康纳不敢去想了，他只记得自己的意识被那股浓烈的情绪击溃，仿佛整个人陷入了泥潭，无法挣扎，也不想挣扎。  
康纳拿开手，感觉都有什么东西在猛烈的跳动，愣了一会才明白，那是他的心脏。  
房间里静得出奇，只有水流过他皮肤的声音。  
他废了点时间把自己身上的水擦的干干净净，随后就顶着一头湿发走进海尔森的卧室。他很少进这里，只记得在自己年幼时第一次住进这里时他偶尔的再这张床上睡过一次觉。就算和海尔森有了关系，每次也都是在他自己的卧室或者另一些奇奇怪怪的地方。  
房间在男人走之前被好好的打理过，床单上没有褶皱，被子折叠的整齐。窗户没有关上，风掀起他黑色的窗帘，月光映照在地板上，把那些低落下来的小水珠映的发亮。康纳咬了咬嘴唇，打开了海尔森的衣柜。  
他从里面取出一件白色的高领毛衣，针织物上仍然存有海尔森身上的，康纳熟悉的古龙水味道。康纳自我唾弃了一小会，随后直接合上柜门瘫倒在他父亲的床上。那非常的柔软，盖在身上其实挺暖和的。不过康纳可不是想要单纯寻取温暖，他在他父亲的床头柜里摸到一瓶油，他的脸红了一阵子，但还是对自己的需求毫不吝啬。康纳褪下他的裤子放在床上，用手把拧开盖子往自己手上倒了点，随后一把抓住自己已经动了情的分身。  
这种感觉……很奇怪……  
手淫什么的康纳当然经历过，可那时候的那双罪恶的手可不是康纳。海尔森喜欢用所谓“成年人”的方式去玩弄他，常常让康纳低声求饶。但是这次不同，这次少了海尔森，只有康纳一个人。  
这羞耻极了，他的五根手指抓握着他的阴茎上下撸动着，模仿着海尔森的样子故意的按压龟头下方的沟冠，每一下都让康纳的身躯瑟缩着，直到光滑的背脊挨到了床板。他调整了下呼吸，强忍着那股窜上来的电流一般的让他脚软的感觉。  
但这还远远不够。  
康纳拿起那件白色的衣物，把鼻子凑近，小心翼翼的闻了闻上面残存的味道。他张了张干裂的嘴巴，松开了环绕在他阴茎上的手，同时向上面多倒了些润滑油。他的额头贴在柔软的被单上，右手食指被沾湿，随后慢慢的挤进康纳的小穴。  
他能感觉到那些穴肉是如何包裹住他的手指，像是有好几张嘴贪婪的吸吮着他的指节，火热的温度烫的康纳一时间无法正常的活动手指，被异物侵入的不适感觉更是让康纳后悔做这个决定。一般润滑这种事情都是海尔森帮他，不过海尔森总是喜欢指奸他，把他弄到满脸通红双眼盈满泪水才大发慈悲的抽出来。康纳根本没和除海尔森外的人上过床，更不要说这种事情，但是康纳还是强忍不适，塞入第二根指头。  
他手上的薄茧磨蹭着他的肠肉使手指向里深入，但倔强的小穴仍旧靠着吸紧和收缩抵抗着外来者。一滴汗珠顺着康纳的背脊滑到他的手上，轻微的水声和微弱的喘息声回荡在康纳耳旁。  
“海尔森……？”  
康纳情不自禁的念出他的名字，尾音甚至有点打颤，他感觉呼吸困难，胸口像是压了一块石头。也难怪海尔森每次都会调侃他“对自己就像是对待敌人一样”，他根本不知道该怎么让自己舒服。只是一昧的去模仿海尔森的一举一动。待到他塞入第三根手指时他早已是气喘吁吁，吐出的热气在空气中凝结。  
小穴绞紧了康纳的手指，他知道这是勉强的适应但硬的难受的阴茎却不得不让康纳小幅度的用手指抽插起来。  
时间忽然变得如此的难熬。每一秒就像是一个世纪。随着时间的推移，康纳抽插的速度与力度也是越来越快，直到他的指尖戳中他的敏感，才如同承受不住了一般停下。康纳浑身大幅度的颤抖着，无意识的张开嘴让津液顺着嘴角流了下来。他呜咽着继续动着手指，浅浅的戳刺着那块敏感的软肉只觉得双腿发软，浑身酥麻，康纳不得不再一次停下来消耗快感的余韵，他跪坐在床上，颤抖的把精液射在了他衬衫和海尔森的那件衣物上。  
待康纳从极致的愉悦中回过神来时，他眨了眨眼，用着进乎于自我唾弃的眼神看着自己后穴中抽出的粘腻手指。他首先注意到的是那件被他弄脏的白色毛衣，星星点点的粘稠白色液滴沾在针织物上，如果想要去除则十分麻烦。思来想去康纳还是红着脸把他摊平，装作无事发生一样的叠好放在床头。他把毯子铺好，自己则是掀起一角准备躺进去，就在这时，他放在外面客厅上的手机响了起来。  
康纳愣了愣，还是光着下半身走出了海尔森的房间。黑暗的客厅里，那块发光的电子屏幕显得光亮无比。他拿起手机重新走回去，顺带着输入了密码。  
是一条亚诺发来的短信，发送的时间刚好是00:00。  
“嘿，情人节快乐康纳！今天有人陪你么，没有记得晚上过来找我们，每次找你去酒吧你都说你父亲不让你去，艾吉奥可是下了死心要把你拉过来让你‘增长见识’，谁都劝不住。”  
康纳挑了挑眉，这么晚了他们还没睡，在加上这条短信的内容，八成又是和艾吉奥出去鬼混了。  
不过他的注意力仍旧是放在了今日的日期上。  
哦，得了康纳。整整八个小时*的时间差异，就在你临凌晨躺在床上意淫的时候，你的父亲那边太阳都还没落下去。康纳把手机扔到他父亲的床头柜上，今年的情人节当然与他无缘。  
他躺在床上拽了拽毯子准备入睡，但是却发现根本睡不着，干脆在床上无意义的翻着身子。他就像是艘船，遇到了风暴，正寻求着海港希望庇护。但他的海港却远在千里之外他无法到达之处，只能在浅水区域抛下船锚，等待着风暴过去。月光在房间里拉出长长的一条，照射在凸起的床上留下印记。  
康纳合上了眼睛，他蜷缩起身子，进入了睡眠。  
但这次的睡眠质量不尽人意。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，还是在床上无聊的翻来覆去了多久。他不知道自己是睡着还是醒着，唯一的感觉就是好像有只手在自己的身上游走。那感觉痒痒的，滑动过的地方激起康纳的颤抖。现在的康纳一门心思只想睡觉，便不耐烦的翻了个身子试图彻底摆脱。  
他当然是没能成功。那双手解开了他的衬衫，抚摸着他的胸部，顺着他的小腹慢慢下滑，最后扶上他的大腿，向他的后面探去。  
这感觉真的太奇怪了。  
几根手指在穴口试探着摸了摸，之后重新收回。康纳基本上是应该醒了，扭着身子，嗓子里发出呼噜声——他其实不怎么喜欢别人吵醒他，但他貌似听到了布料摩擦的声音，有什么硬物抵在他的穴口，之后毫无征兆的向里推入。  
康纳猛地睁开眼睛，映入他眼帘的却不是天花板。男人背着光，整个脸上全部布满了阴影。但他的眼睛却像是泛着微弱的光芒，灰蓝色的瞳孔被康纳看的清楚。康纳有些愣神，痴呆的看着他，面前的男人弯下腰凑近康纳的耳朵，吐出的热气让康纳更加坚定，这并不是一场梦境。  
"Father...?"  
他这样喊出了声，但是脱出口的却是一声嘶哑的呻吟。他的后面已经被男人撑开填满，因为润滑的过程并没有太过于认真，有种隐隐的痛感在他的穴口蔓延。比平时更紧的肠道包裹着海尔森，在康纳唤他时无意识的收缩，榨出海尔森一声喘息。  
他其实也没料到事情会发展成这样。  
海尔森提前回来本来就是陪着康纳的，所以飞机一到他就急匆匆往家里赶。本想着整理整理明天给康纳一个惊喜的，结果……  
他也不是故意这样的吗。  
海尔森扶住康纳的肩稍稍用力，让他的阴茎完全没入康纳的身体。两人之间的距离被缩到最小，滚烫而炽热的内里欲迎还拒的包住他，和康纳脸上那一副懵懂样子完全不符合。它试探着动了动腰，性器在里面小幅度的抽插，康纳嗯了两声，眼神有些迷离。海尔森俯下身去吻他的唇，吻他有些烦红的眼角。康纳抓住海尔森撑在他一旁的手臂，主动的把双腿环绕在他的身上。  
这挺难让人习惯的。  
海尔森摁住康纳的腰肢，摆动着腰部大幅度抽查起来，康纳别过头，在一刻不停的顶撞之中捞回一丝清醒的意思。他断断续续的喘着，手指在海尔森的手臂上留下血痕。在海尔森触碰到敏感时，康纳短促的叫了一声，蜷缩起了脚趾。海尔森食髓知味，对着那一点发动更猛烈的攻击，顶的康纳浑身颤抖，侯雪不由自主的收缩，夹紧了海尔森。  
他们就这样互相索取着，渴求着。挺起胸脯难耐的低吟出声，直到最后，康纳抱紧了他，随后眼前发白，沉沉得睡了过去。

次日。  
康纳睁开眼，发现自己已经被海尔森紧紧抱住。他翻了个身子面对海尔森，却看到面前的男人睁开了双眼。  
“午安 康纳。”  
康纳疑惑不解的看向窗外，太阳已经到了头顶，正是正午时分。  
但他只是迟疑的缩了缩身子，把头一下子蒙在了被子里。  
“老男人。”他这样嘟囔着，脸上浮起一层红色都不自知。  
但是海尔森却拽着他的头发把他的头拉了起来。  
“你说什么？有本事再说一遍？”  
“再说一遍怎么了……有本事别在我睡着的时候对我下手啊，老男人。”  
“有本事就别在我回来的那天晚上躺在我的床上手淫还不穿裤子就睡着啊，小狗崽。”  
忽如其来的沉默，两人都只盯着对方 却没人开口，直到海尔森轻笑一声。  
“要不今天晚上让你重新尝试一下，免得以后我走后你都无法‘正确的解决你的生理问题’？”  
“……不需要谢谢。”  
他们两个就是这样。  
他们继续互相看着，谁也不想再说一句话。直到最后康纳揽住他的脖子，在用一个吻开启了这个不同寻常的早晨。

end.

*：网上说莫斯科和纽约的时差是八小时，我也不知道 反正我也不在莫斯科（喂）


End file.
